


Revenge Is Best Served with Scotch

by Tifer14



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, unsub!Elle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle Greenaway returns to enact revenge on Aaron Hotchner for the Garner incident but changes her mind when she sees the aftermath of Foyet. Instead, she wraps up the unit chief and gifts him to Spencer Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is Best Served with Scotch

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, absolutely nothing. It's a shame, really.

Aaron Hotchner was nursing a Scotch at the hotel bar because sometimes it was all just too much. Sometimes he needed something to burn away a little bit of the darkness before he could even contemplate sleep. He didn’t look up when he felt someone sit down on the stool next to him but he bristled. Seriously, the bar was half empty. Did he look like a man who wanted company? The sweet smell of a woman’s perfume drifted over to him and he realised that he was probably about to be offered some professional company. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not inter—“ he began, looking over at his unwelcome companion before doing a double take. “Elle?”

She turned and smiled a small smirk that didn’t reach her eyes. “Hotch,” she said warmly, “I was wondering how long it would take you to notice. I’ve been sitting in that booth since you came in and I got bored of waiting.” Her hair was longer than when he had last seen her and she looked good but the haunted look still hadn’t left her after all these years.

He glanced at the indicated booth and realised he had been completely oblivious to his surroundings; totally focused on his drink, which was now empty. “Go have a seat.” Elle’s lips curled into that strange smile again. “I’ll bring you a re-fill. We can catch up.” He nodded despite his desire to be alone. He owed this to Elle. She was another one of his failures.

She ordered another Scotch and a diet Coke. Shielding the drinks with her body, she poured half of a small vial into the Scotch before making her way over to the table. Hotch attempted a smile and took a long sip of the Scotch. It tasted slightly sweeter than before. Elle must have ordered him a different brand. “How have you been?”

“Good. I transferred into fugitive recovery,” Elle answered offhandedly. “It’s even more transient than the BAU but I enjoy it.”

Hotch frowned slightly but hid it with another sip. Fugitive recovery agents were known for their unorthodox means. Apparently Elle hadn’t quite got that out of her system. Hell, being morally and ethically flexible was probably an asset there. And he wasn’t one to talk now. He’d beaten a man to death with his bare hands. “That’s good,” he commented eventually.

“How’s the team?” Elle continued after a brief pause.

“Good. Gideon left but everyone else is still there. I’m sure they’d love to see you.” Hotch was starting to feel quite warm. Hooking a finger into his tie, he loosened the knot and undid the top button. It was really hot in here but Elle didn’t seem to notice. He took another gulp of his drink in an attempt to quench his sudden thirst.

“Hmm... it would be interesting to see them all again. How’s Hayley?”

Hotch winced and signalled to the passing waitress for another drink. Suddenly, it seemed as if his lips were moving without his permission and he mumbled, “She left me.” And then it was like all his stoicism, all his carefully constructed walls were slipping away. “She was having an affair and then—“

“Really!” Elle interrupted, smothering a smile. “Giving 100% to everyone didn’t work out so well in the end?” Hotch couldn’t quite place the conversation but he shook his head both as an answer and as an attempt to clear it. All he could focus on was his inexplicably growing erection and removing his jacket against the unbearable heat. Elle took his drink when it arrived and he was sure that she poured something into it but then her breasts brushed against his arm. She wasn’t wearing a bra and he really didn’t care about anything else.

“You have nice tits. Not as big as Emily’s but they’re really nice,” he commented as she handed him his drink. Elle didn’t have a clue who Emily was but she positively grinned.

“Oh Hotch, I think the drug is really starting to take effect. You should be feeling hot, horny, and completely uninhibited right now.” Hotch nodded. Drug? He should be worried about that but all he could think about was how desperately someone needed to be touching his cock right now. “You’re probably wondering why I’m doing this.” He really wasn’t but Elle didn’t give him a chance to answer before continuing. “You’re always in control. You thrive on it.” Elle’s eyes were hard as flint. “But I’m taking that away from you. I’m going force you to feel how I felt bleeding out on my living room floor.”

“But Foyet—“

“You don’t even remember his name!” Elle raged. “Garner. His name was Garner.” As quickly as her anger had kindled, it faded away and she curled her body into his. Hotch couldn’t help the deep moan that rose from his throat as her hand slipped between his legs. “And do you think I didn’t see how you looked at me, Hotch? Even when you were so dedicated to your wife. Do you still want me?”

Hotch frowned. Sure, he’d maybe glanced at Elle but it was never her that he wanted but his hips were bucking up into her hand and his moans were becoming embarrassingly loud. Elle whispered hotly in his ear, “I’m going to strip you of your control and you’re going to love every minute of it. You’re going to beg me for more.” With that promise she rose, pulling Hotch to his feet and grabbing his jacket before marching him towards the elevators.

He was led back to his room and Elle fished his keycard out of his jacket pocket before pushing him through the door and up against the wall. He moaned into the kisses being pressed against his lips and neck.

“Did you ever fantasise about having sex on the job, Hotch?” Elle whispered as she pulled off his tie and quickly shed her pants and t-shirt so that she was standing in front of him in nothing but her panties.

“Yes.” Hotch groaned. “But not you. Never fantasised about you.” He was panting heavily and felt dangerously close to coming in his pants.

Elle stepped back, looking strangely hurt, but she kept undoing his shirt. “Who then? JJ? I guess she’s your type.”

Hotch pressed his lips together, desperate to keep this one bit of information to himself, but it was no use. The drug was too strong and the need to tell someone, finally someone, was too tempting. “Spencer,” he gasped and Elle stopped entirely and stared at him.

“Spencer Reid?” She asked incredulously and Hotch nodded, undulating his hips and looking for the lost friction.

“Always Spencer. For years.” Elle had no idea how to react to this latest development and resumed stripping him, slipping the shirt from his shoulders and pulling off his undershirt before stopping with a gasp. Apparently, this night was going to be full of surprises.

“What the hell happened to you, Hotch?” She reached out to stroke one of the pale pink scars that marred his chest. Hotch felt like he should cover himself up but he just couldn’t bring himself to care about her negative reaction.

“Please, touch me,” he begged.

“Tell me what happened.” Elle responded as one hand continued to trace the ragged lines.

“Unsub. George Foyet,” he panted in hope that she’d finally touch his cock if he just answered her questions. “Attacked me in my apartment. Stabbed me. Killed Hayley.”

Elle backed away, looking suddenly afraid. “He attacked you in your home and killed your wife?”

“Ex-wife.” Hotch slid to the floor, unable to support himself any longer.

“So you know,” Elle muttered and glanced at her old unit chief desperately palming himself through his pants. “God, Hotch, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” This wasn’t going the way that she’d imagined it at all. She didn’t feel vindicated. It was just humiliating what she had done to this strong man who was now unbuckling his belt, apparently unaware of her presence in the room. Suddenly, inspiration came. She pulled him to his feet and led him over to the bed, stripping him naked on the way. She reached for his cellphone and sent a quick text before taking his tie and securing his hands to the headboard. Hotch moaned loudly in protest at being denied the right to touch himself just as there came a knock at the door in the shave and a haircut pattern that could only be Spencer. “I’m going to make this right,” Elle muttered as she went to open the door, quickly slipping into Hotch’s white dress shirt.

“Elle?” Spencer exclaimed as Hotch’s door was opened by one of the last people in the world he expected to see again. He stared open mouthed at her for a moment before realising that she was wearing Hotch’s shirt and a blush stained his cheeks red as a wave of nausea hit him. It wasn’t jealously. He had no right to be jealous over someone who would never be capable of returning his affection but it still hurt. It simply hurt. “I—I’m sorry,” he stuttered. “I thought Hotch texted me. It must have been a mistake.” He turned to run away but Elle’s hand shot out and she pulled him into the room with a surprisingly strong grip.

“No mistake, Reid” she assured him with a strange smile. Spencer’s attention was drawn to a strangled gasp from the other side of the room and he glanced over to see his boss, tied to the bed, naked and sweaty, with his erection smearing pre-cum over his stomach. Actually, he looked painfully hard and his dick seemed almost purple. Spencer just stared. “I made a mistake, Reid.” Elle attempted to draw his attention and eventually poked him in the side with something hard to get him to look away from the writhing man on the bed. His gaze was suddenly drawn to what he was pretty sure was Hotch’s service weapon in Elle’s hand.

“A mistake?” Spencer repeated.

“I may have drugged Hotch,” Elle smiled again and gestured haphazardly with the Glock.

“You drugged him?” Spencer’s inner elbows started to itch. Elle couldn’t know but she’d touched a nerve and his face turned stony. “What did you give him? How much? We need to get him to a hospital.”

“No. No hospital. It’s a new drug. Gets you hard like Viagra but lowers your inhibitions to basically zero. It won’t do him any harm as long as he doesn’t drink too much water. It’s a bit like ecstasy. I made sure not to overdose him.”

“Jesus Christ, Elle. Why? Just why?” Spencer groaned pulling at his hair.

“I wanted revenge for everything that happened with Randall Garner. I wanted him to feel what I felt.”

“He knows what you felt. Shit, he’s suffered enough.” Spencer shouted, gesturing to the man who was still sweating and groaning on the bed.

“I know that now,” Elle yelled back. “That’s why you’re here. I haven’t touched him. That’s all for you.”

Spencer stopped pacing and just stared at her. “Me?” he finally squeaked.

“He wants you, Reid. Apparently for years and I know you’ve wanted him probably since you got to the Bureau. I may not have been a profiler for long but I would’ve had to be blind not to see the way you idolised him. And the look on your face when you saw him on the bed now,” Elle smirked, “well, it just confirmed that your feelings haven’t gone away.”

“I—I couldn’t,” Spencer stammered. “It would be taking advantage of him. He’d never agree to any of this if he was in control of his faculties right now.” Why was he even considering this? Spencer asked himself. It was entirely wrong morally and ethically. And yet there was his boss, his masturbation fantasy for the past seven years, sprawled naked on the bed before him and apparently he’d been begging for Spencer.

“Of course he wouldn’t agree and you’d never make a move. You’re both too by-the-book. So here, I’m giving you a little push in the right direction. Elle gestured at him with the gun. “Strip, Reid.”

“You’re not going to shoot me, Elle,” Spencer sighed exasperatedly. He wasn’t the same scared newbie that Elle had known. This wasn’t the first gun he’d had pointed at him.

Hotch chose that moment to focus on what was going on in the room and finally seemed to recognise his genius there. “Spencer?” he moaned. Spencer instantly turned his back on Elle and sat on the bed next to Hotch. Tears were leaking out the sides of his eyes and sweat had slickened his skin. A faint red flush of arousal covered his chest and Spencer couldn’t take his eyes off the man’s panting lips. “Please, Spencer, please.”

“What do you want, Hotch?” Spencer’s voice was deeper than he expected and he realised, with some shame, that his cock was pressing at his trousers.

“Please touch me. God, please touch me.” Elle let out a light laugh of success as Spencer reached down and drew a single finger up Hotch’s arousal. Reid drew his hand away like he’d been burned, actually Hotch’s flesh did seem to be burning up.

“How long will he be hard and will he remember any of this?” Spencer asked as he moved back across the room towards Elle, who was enjoying this far too much.  
“Oh yeah, sure. It may be a bit fuzzy but he’ll remember it all and I have no idea but a while, I guess.”

“Spencer, please, God, please.” Hotch whispered and strained against his bonds. His cock pressed straight up before falling back towards his belly. Friction. He needed friction.

“Get out, Elle,” Spencer stated slowly and evenly but with a distinctly threatening tone. Sure, she held the gun but he’d be damned if she was going to hold the power in this situation.

She just laughed again and settled herself into an overstuffed armchair, one leg hanging over the edge of the seat. “You’ve changed, Reid,” she commented before her eyes went hard. “I will shoot you. I’ve changed too.”

“Apparently so,” Spencer drawled. “You’re completely crazy.”

Elle just shrugged. “Strip.”

Aaron moaned his agreement and lifted his head, licking his dry lips. Spencer turned towards him and started to remove his tie, slowly. This was bizarre and wrong and so arousing. Carefully, he danced his long fingers down his shirt buttons before sliding it from his shoulders.

“Beautiful, Spencer” Hotch panted.

“Yeah, not bad Reid—for a skinny geek.”

“Shut up Elle,” Spencer glared over his shoulder before starting to undo his pants. He let them hang off his hips as he loosened his Converse and removed his colourful socks. Elle snorted at the mismatched pair. Finally, Spencer stood naked in front of his superior and his ex-coworker. He figured he should be feeling more embarrassed but Hotch’s look was pure, unmitigated desire and Spencer couldn’t help but be flattered despite knowing that it was drug induced. God, tomorrow he’d probably have to start looking for a new job but he shook that thought from his head and focused on the man in front of him. Approaching the bed, he sat next to Hotch and ran a hand along his sweat soaked chest. “What do you want, Hotch?”

“Aaron. Call me Aaron.”

“Ok. What do you want, Aaron?”

“Kiss me?” Hotch looked so damn hopeful like he was asking for something that he was sure to be denied.

“Boring,” Elle complained from the corner, drawing the word out like a petulant child, but Spencer ignored her and pressed his lips to Aaron’s thin mouth. He felt Hotch’s tongue dart out and swipe over his lower lip and he gladly opened his mouth to taste his boss. There was a sweet alcoholic undertone but something about it was just so Hotch that Spencer couldn’t hold back his own groan of arousal. He broke the kiss panting and gazed at Hotch’s desire lined face.

“Touch me, Spencer, please. Anything, just touch me.” Tears were leaking again from Hotch’s eyes and it all was just so wrong to Reid. Hotch shouldn’t be begging. This was the man who stared down Foyet. Still, he gently ran his hand down Hotch’s chest and before taking his cock in his fist and thumbing the leaking head. Now was not the time for teasing. Hotch needed this. The desperation was clear in every taut muscle in his body. “Yes,” the older man moaned and thrust into Reid’s tight fist. “God, yes, Spencer."

“Come for me, Aaron,” Spencer whispered into Hotch’s ear and the older man’s eyes widened as he came with a desperate shout. The orgasm seemed to be ripped from his core and Reid couldn’t believe how beautiful Hotch looked as his face loosened into orgasmic bliss and his mouth hung open slightly as he panted. Spencer realised that the older man was still hard beneath him. This drug certainly was effective. He just hoped it wouldn’t harm Hotch in anyway. It probably wasn’t the time but if this was the only night he’d get with Hotch he was going to indulge in one of his own fantasies, even if that made him feel like the worst human being. Spencer carefully raised his hand to his mouth and made sure that Hotch was watching before licking it clean. The older man just groaned in ecstasy.

“Hot, Reid. Didn’t think you had it in you.” Spencer spared Elle a glance and realised that she was fingering herself as she watched them.

“You feel bad for drugging him but you’re still getting off on this?” Spencer asked with disdain.

“So are you, Reid. So are you.” Elle smiled nonchalantly. “I think he’s ready for round two. Maybe you should suck him.”

Hotch drew in a sharp breath. “Would you, Spencer? Would you suck me?” That same childish hope was in Hotch’s eyes. It was disturbingly endearing.

“Sure, Aaron, if that’s what you want.” Spencer’s dick throbbed at the thought of being on his knees in front of Hotch. So many times he’d fantasised about sneaking into Hotch’s office and sucking him off under his desk. He wanted to feel Hotch’s strong hands curled into his hair as his cock pulsed into his mouth. He reached up to release Hotch hands but Elle spoke up again.

“Uh uh uh. Not so fast. Let’s keep him tied up. It’s hot.”

“This is not your fantasy, Elle. We’re people. We were your friends.”

“Blah blah blah. There are far more interesting things you could be doing with your mouth right now, Reid.”

Spencer moved to straddle his boss who thrust up with his hips so that their cocks rubbed together. Lowering himself he stole another kiss from Hotch’s willing lips before pressing open mouthed kisses to his jaw. The scratch of Hotch’s stubble caught on his lips and he dragged his teeth across the raspy surface. When he licked the spot behind Hotch’s ear, his boss let out a long moan of appreciation. Spencer spent some time tonguing that area and enjoying feeling Hotch thrusting against his hip. Trailing slowly down his chest, he sucked and nibbled on Hotch’s taut nipples until Aaron was writhing beneath him, his head turning from side to side. Seeing the buttoned-up SSA Hotchner utterly pliant beneath him was horrifically empowering and Spencer’s gut twisted in guilt at how much he was enjoying this.

Staring down at his painfully aroused boss, he ran his hands up his trembling thighs and finally lowered his head to lick a long line up Hotch’s cock. God, the man was blessed in every area. His cock was long and thick but Spencer did his best to swallow as much of him as he could, his hand working whatever was left. Hotch moaned his approval and Spencer had to hold down his hips to keep the frantic bucking somewhat under control. He licked and swirled his tongue around the swollen head, which was already leaking again, before sucking Hotch down again with hollowed cheeks. He felt the tension in Hotch’s thigh muscles and glanced up to see his boss’s breath catch before he came again, groaning Spencer’s name. God, this was beyond his fantasies. He’d never imagined Hotch so pliable or responsive. He’d never imagined him being so vocal. It’s probably the drug, Spencer reminded himself, and the guilt returned. This wasn’t really Hotch at all just like he hadn’t really been himself when he’d snapped at his friends during his addiction to dilaudid. Still, one night with Aaron Hotchner was more than he’d ever imagined. Even if it was going to cost him everything.

Groaning with worry and arousal, Spencer licked Hotch clean and palmed at his own erection which was starting to feel painfully hard but he could see that Hotch wasn’t done yet.

“What do you want, Aaron?” he whispered again. He was hoping Hotch would ask to fuck him. Seriously, he wanted to go around the world if he was only going to get one night but his jaw dropped slackly as his dominant boss looked at him with almost puppy eyes, his hair flopping onto his forehead.

“Fuck me, Spencer.” And seriously, how could he say no to that? But still, he didn’t want to hurt Hotch and, from what he knew, Hotch had no experience with men. That thought sobered him and he grasped his own cock to stop it throbbing.

“Oh you should definitely do that,” Elle moaned from the corner but Spencer didn’t even turn around.

“Have you ever done that before?” he asked quietly.

Hotch shook his head earnestly and bit his bottom lip. “But I want to. I want to with you. I’m all yours, Spence.” And if that wasn’t the sexiest thing Spencer Reid had ever heard.

“I don’t have a condom or lube.”

“Seriously, you’re thinking about safe sex when your fantasy is spreading his legs for you? What is wrong with you, Reid?” He caught Elle glaring as he finally turned to her.

“I won’t hurt him. Without lube, it will be unnecessarily painful.”

“Talking from experience, boy genius? You know, you’re really shocking me tonight. What’s with the whole virginal act?”

“Drop it, Elle.”

“Tell me and I’ll give you condoms and lube,” Elle wheedled and held up the objects in her hand. Hotch gasped and nodded his approval.

“Yes, I’m speaking from experience. My first time was... unpleasant.” Spencer mumbled. He was doing this for Hotch, he tried to convince himself. He was doing this for Hotch who wanted this, even if he was drugged. He was totally not desperate to bury his cock in his unit chief’s tight ass.

“Hmm,” Elle cocked her head to the side, “yeah, good enough. I don’t actually give a shit.” She threw the trophies over to Reid who turned all his attention back to Hotch.

“Are you sure, Aaron?” Like he’s actually able to give consent to anything right now, Reid’s internal monologue berated him but Hotch nodded and spread his legs further so he nestled between them and returned to running his hands over his boss’s impressive muscles. God, he kept himself in good shape, even better after Foyet but Reid didn’t want to think about the reasons for that; the paranoia and hyper-vigilance that partly fuelled hours in the gym. “Stop me if it hurts too much.”

Spencer carefully lubed up his fingers and traced a line down Hotch’s cock, over his balls, to circle his tight hole. Hotch moved his hips with the movement and gasped. Spencer paused and looked up. “Cold,” Hotch almost grinned but the desire was still too strong on his face for it to really be a smile. Spencer moved up his boss’ body and kissed Hotch gently as he thrust his finger into his ass. Aaron frowned slightly but continued kissing Reid with all the passion he could. Once Hotch was moaning again, Spencer added a second finger and scissored them to spread Hotch open. He pulled back to study Hotch’s face. His brows were slightly furrowed with pain but he was panting softly with desire too. Spencer twisted his hand and gently massaged at Hotch’s prostate, which made the older man gasp with pleasure.

“Do that again, Spence,” he moaned and Spencer kept up the gentle ministration until he felt Hotch was relaxed enough.

“Are you sure, Aaron?” he asked as he wiped his hands on the bedspread and reached for the condom.

“For fuck’s sake, Reid, he’s sure,” Elle griped from the corner. “Get on with the show.”

Aaron nodded with a look of complete trust on his face that made Spencer bite his lip and feel like a truly terrible human being. Still, he spread a little more lube on the condom and guided himself in as carefully as he could. Hotch held his breath at the intrusion and Spencer wanted to pull back but the older man lifted his legs and wrapped them around Spencer’s hips to hold him in place.

“Breathe, Aaron. It’ll get better, I promise.” Spencer pushed forward once he felt the resistance loosen until he was fully seated inside Hotch. God, it felt so good. So tight and warm and perfect like they were meant to be together. “You feel so good, Aaron,” he murmured into his boss’ neck and turned to press kisses to his jaw line. Slowly, he started moving his hips, feeling for that spot that would make everything feel just as good for Hotch. He knew he’d got it when Hotch let out another pleasure filled gasp and tightened his legs around Reid’s waist.

Propping himself up on his hands, Spencer started pushing into Hotch harder and faster, feeling his own threadbare control slipping. He could see the muscles in Hotch’s arms straining against his bonds and he wondered what it would be like to have those arms wrapped around him every night. His hips were snapping and he was coming close to the edge. He wrapped a hand around Hotch’s erection and focused on hitting his sweet spot as often as he could. Again, Hotch’s breathing hitched and Spencer got to see that beautiful moment when all the tension drained from Hotch’s worry lined face and he exploded into bliss. The shout that was ripped from his throat was ragged, animalistic, and spoke of unadulterated ecstasy. As the muscles tightened around his cock, Spencer felt his own orgasm ripped from him and he collapsed onto his boss’ heaving chest. Somewhere in the distance, he heard the door click closed but he couldn’t bring himself to care that Elle was getting away.

The minutes passed as both men got their breath back. Spencer slipped from Hotch and removed the condom but he couldn’t bring himself to look as his finally sated boss. He couldn’t think of a single thing to say now that they were alone. Hotch’s hoarse voice finally broke the silence.

“God, Spencer,” Hotch panted, “I’ve wanted you for so long but not like this.” Spencer froze. Elle had it wrong. Hotch didn’t see him as a lover but Hotch continued, “I would have taken you out for dinner. I would have done it right.” The older man’s brow was furrowed and he was tugging at his restraints. Spencer reached up and loosened them, freeing Hotch’s numb arms. He was surprised when Hotch pulled him into an embrace. “I’m so sorry, Spencer.” Spencer was shocked and slightly disturbed when his stoic boss started sobbing. Jesus, Spencer, he muttered to himself. Of course he’s crying. He’s just been raped. You raped him.

“What are you sorry for, Hotch? I’m sorry. I—I raped you. I understand if you want to press charges or just want me to leave the unit. God, this is all so fucked up.”

Hotch drew in a ragged breath and tightened his grip on Spencer, “Don’t leave me. I want you near me, please.”

“I—I can stay but—God don’t you want me to go? I’m so sorry.”

Hotch pulled back so he was looking into Reid’s eyes and his red, tear-stained face was so close that Spencer could have licked away those tears if he wanted to, which he did but he wouldn’t. “You didn’t do anything that I didn’t ask you to,” Hotch stated firmly.

“But you were drugged, are drugged, you couldn’t, you know, ah, give consent.”

“Spencer, I would never have asked those things of you without the effect of whatever she gave me,” Reid noted Hotch’s unwillingness to use Elle’s name and frowned, “but everything I said was something I wanted.” Hotch voice dropped to a whisper and he pulled back from Spencer, studying his hands and the red marks of the restraints. His next words were barely audible but they still sent a shiver through Spencer, “All things I fantasised about.”

“I—ah—I’ve fantasised about you too,” Spencer mumbled and blushed, “a lot.”

Hotch attempted a laugh but it fell flat. The two men sat in silence on the sweat soaked, sex stained sheets for several moments.

“Shower?” Hotch asked and stood with a wince.

“Ah, sure, probably a good idea.” Spencer shakily got to his feet. “Did I, ah, hurt you?”

“A little,” Hotch admitted with a crooked smile. Spencer’s face fell slightly. “But that was the best orgasm I’ve had in my entire life. You will stay tonight, right?”

Again Hotch was doing those soft, pleading eyes and Reid realised that those weren’t an effect of the drug. Those eyes were pure Aaron. “I’d like that.” Hotch smiled broadly and walked towards the bathroom.

“I know we should probably talk about it,” he paused and looked over his shoulder at Reid, “but maybe we could do this again. Soon.”

“I’d like that,” Spencer smiled and bounced slightly on the balls of his feet. Yes, Elle was a psychopathic bitch and they’d need to find a way to stop her but right now Spencer just wanted to send her a bouquet of flowers.


End file.
